Dulce Tentación
by kiyohime blaze
Summary: [YayaxHikari] Hikari es trasladada a Spica, una afamada escuela para señoritas, ahí conoce a su príncipe azul, sin embargo, ese encuentro no será el único que tendrá al llegar a esa escuela. Encontrarse con Nanto Yaya hará que su vida cambie totalmente, aunque no lo acepte, se ha enamorado de ella, pero Yaya no es una chica de compromisos, ¿podrá soportar verla con alguien más?
1. Prólogo

_Sé que debería estar continuando con mi fic Tierna Agonía pero, ¡es que no tengo computadora! y pues rentarlas me corta la inspiración y como este ya lo tenía adelantado pues mejor ando publicando lo que no debo, pero ya casi recupero mis privilegios. Una vez que tenga mi herramienta de trabajo prometo actualizar cada semana, preferentemente todos mis fics, por que... estoy planeando mas XD._

**DISCLAIMER: **Straberry Panic y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las imagenes mostradas en toda mi cuenta, pertenecen a sus repectivos autores.

**PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre es Hikari, solía tener la vida de una princesa. Sí, aunque no me importe tanto la posición, la verdad es que provengo de una familia acaudalada, poderosa, y claro, como cualquier chica así, fui enviada a una escuela de renombre, de hecho, la mejor escuela del país y gran parte del mundo, o eso escuche, la verdad es que no preste demasiada atención, jamás me han importado esas cosas, mis padres han decidido todo por mi hasta ahora, aunque no puedo reclamarles nada, simplemente soy muy tímida para elegir por mí misma. Por lo que había entendido, es una escuela muy grande pues compartía campus con dos escuelas más… igual de prestigiadas. Ahhhh, sinceramente, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a poder estar en un lugar así, apenas y dormí esa noche y a la mañana siguiente no quería levantarme, fue horrible, mi madre se enfadó y mi padre me recordó que eso no podía pasar en mi nueva escuela. En serio, no iba a lograrlo, a mí me encanta dormir.

Como se había planeado, me llevaron a la escuela, no entiendo por qué preocuparse por el horario, es domingo, no hay clases. "Las reglas son muy estrictas en esa escuela, es un honor que te hayan aceptado" Solo escuche decir algo como eso a mi madre, yo no quería ir a ese ´_noble instituto´ _ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo, cualquier escuela bastaría, jamás he tenido problema con los estudios, ¿no es el alumno el que marca la diferencia? Aunque… me pregunto si podre con el programa de spica, según los comentarios que he escuchado, las alumnas de ahí deben ser mejores que cualquiera… estoy asustada, me pregunto si esas personas son… chicas normales…

Llegamos al a escuela, mi padre espero afuera, parece que no se permite la entrada a hombres, sigo sin entender, ¿qué va a pasar? No es como que ellos tuvieran toxinas o algo ¿no? ¡Ahhhh! No quiero estar aquí…

Entramos a donde se nos indicó era la dirección y ahí estaba ella, una monja, no parecía ser la directora pero al parecer era quien tenía la autoridad, no me sorprendió, tenía un aura que daba miedo. Hamasaka, así se presentó, como la hermana hamasaka. Madre, no me dejes con ella.

La inscripción ya se tenía hecha, solo había que corroborar algunos datos y verificar que la alumna fuera digna en apariencia, me estoy asustando, ¿desde cuando la apariencia es un requisito en la escuela?, aunque esperen… me han aceptado, ¿soy digna verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Que son esos enormes libros que me están entregando? ¡¿Qué, que?! El reglamento interno… siempre me ha gustado la lectura pero, no es demasiado tener 500 páginas de reglamento… ¿interno? Eso quiere decir que el otro es… ¡ay no! Si es, reglamento externo. ¡Hay! No quiero estar aquí…

Mi madre se está yendo, se despidió de mi e hizo una reverencia a la hermana, no quiero dejarla ir, sujete su mano pero ella no se compadece, igual me va a dejar

"oh Hikari-chan, no seas infantil. Ya nos veremos en las vacaciones, recuerda que aquí no puedes salir, pero tranquila, tu padre y yo escribiremos seguido, ¿bien?"

Mentira, dijiste lo mismo cuando me obligaste a ir a aquel horrible campamento, estaba sorprendida de haber salido viva, no soy buena en los deportes, a mí me gusta más… no sé, ¿cantar? ¿Hay algún lugar aquí donde pueda hacerlo? Como sea, alguna vez se fueron de casa por algo así como 6 meses, no supe de ustedes. Ah, en navidad una vez me enviaron una bufanda, decía algo así como… feliz navidad, en una postal. ¿Por qué me parece que disfrutan su vida sin mí? como sea. Bien, ahora que se fue mamá (me arrancara de su abrazo) la hermana me está llevando a su habitación, al parecer compartiré cuarto, no sé si eso me tranquiliza o me asusta más, en serio… no quiero estar aquí. Llegamos, no había nadie, aun así el cuarto alía realmente bien, eran vacaciones de fin de año, supuse que estaría en casa, quien quiera que durmiera aquí… ¡me quiero ir!

"Muy bien, este será su cuarto , asegúrese de presentarse correctamente con su compañera, a partir de ahora, estarán juntas en los años por venir" oh, genial, ahora me están casi uniendo en matrimonio con alguien a quien ni conozco, me pregunto si será alguien confiable, aquí solo hay cosas de gran valor, asumo que no es precisamente la más modesta de la escuela, espera, ¿hay alguien modesto en esta escuela? "su uniforme está listo ya, aunque es domingo puede pasar por el almacén, no hay nadie, así que solo tómelo, encontrará su nombre en el indicado" la hermana se despidió y se está yendo, da un poco de miedo pero… no me ha hecho nada, creo que tal vez sobreviva. Bien, almacén ¿no? Esperen, donde está el almacén… ¡Ahhh! Me olvidé de preguntar. Hay no, si no lo tengo mañana a las 8 de la mañana… oh por Dios, no habrá a nadie a quien preguntar ¿qué debo hacer…? Espera, ¿esas son voces?, pero parecen tan juveniles, no son de las hermanas ¿cierto?, pero… ¡claro! Ya deben de estar regresando, iré a ver, tal vez alguien me ayude. Salgo del cuarto y me encuentro con un grupo de chicas, están uniformadas, debe ser… que les gusta el uniforme. Ahora me siento rara, ¿Qué hago?, creo que me están mirando raro. No quiero… ¡ah! Solo comencé a correr, me he asustado demasiado, la verdad es que nunca he sido buena hablando con otros, estoy corriendo sin dirección, este lugar es muy grande, creo que… me perdí, ¡estoy perdida! Lo hiciste bien Hikari, no conoces el campus, pero te pones a correr por el como loca, buuu, ahhhujg, inevitablemente he comenzado a llorar, no he podido evitarlo, las lágrimas fluyen, han humedecido mis mejillas, he sacado un pañuelo que suelo cargar y lo empapo casi enseguida. Estoy junto a unas escaleras, pero nadie perece pasar por ahí, mejor, no quiero que me vean, me he recargado en el barandal y hundo mi cara entre mi brazo izquierdo, creo que no pararé en un largo tiempo. De pronto, a lo lejos, escucho unos pasos, no me atrevo a voltear, quiero irme pero no puedo. Estoy paralizada, el tiempo se detiene, hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro derecho, me envaro totalmente, yo, no quiero voltear, pero lo hago… y ahí está, la persona que completa el cuadro de mi vida… el príncipe que me rescata a mí, la princesa… creo que no puede ser tan malo estar aquí…

_Estaba en un dilema, en lo personal a mi no me interesaba mucho Hikari, por eso en mi otro fic, pues le puse a mi adorada Chikaru, pero es que... se me ocurrió leer algunos Fics sobre ellas (yayaxhikari) y de verdad, había algo con ellas, simplemente me dormi ese día y amanecí con la historia proyectándose en mi cerebro, si hubiera tenido mi compu, para estas fechas ya estaría terminado, igual que los otros, pero pues no se puede hacer nada..._

_Próximo capítulo: "Compañera de Cuarto"_


	2. 1 Compañera de cuarto

_**DISCLAIMER: ** Straberry Panic no me pertenece_

* * *

**"Compañera de cuarto"**

Luego de contarle que me perdí, aquella joven con apariencia de príncipe me ayudó a salir de ese lugar, simplemente era una de las divisiones de los dormitorios, creo que solo había corrido en círculo. Es duro explorar a solas un lugar que no conoces. Estaba conmovida, no creí que alguien se tomaría la molestia de ayudarme, aunque debo aceptarlo, yo… en realidad no pedí ayuda.

Después de llevarme al almacén, me ayudó a volver al pasillo que da a mi cuarto. Solo le mencioné que el nombre de mi compañera era Nanto Yaya y supo enseguida donde era, ¿esa chica será amiga suya? Tal vez sea popular. Mi guía habla muy poco, lo único que ha dicho desde que nos encontramos fue_: ¿te encuentras bien? _o _aquí es el almacén_.Pero qué más da, su aura es tan… galante, no me importaría estar con ella por siempre, incluso si no habla, yo tampoco lo hago mucho así que estaremos bien, seremos complemento la una de la otra, pero sinceramente no entiendo su timidez, es tan atractiva… ¿Será por eso que todas las chicas que están cerca no la pierden de vista? Algo en mi espalda quema, ¿aquella chica cerró el puño al verme? Ay por Dios, no vas a dejarme aquí cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? Debo preguntarle… "Amane Otori" "Si necesitas algo, búscame, estoy en 5to curso" ¿habrá leído mi mente? 5to curso, cierto, aquí los cursos son diferentes, van de 1ro a 6to en medio superior, bien, tal vez lo haga. No, definitivamente lo haré "muchas gracias sempai" esto no es tan malo, encontré a mi príncipe, solo por eso creo que soportaría una eternidad aquí… ahora debo volver al cuerto, ella me lo sugiere mientras se retira, yo la miro alejarse, en cuanto se pierde me dirijo a mi cuarto, pero algo llama mi atención, una iglesia, es muy bella, quiero ir, siempre me ha gustado visitar las iglesias, me siento tan en calma ahí dentro, ire. Salgo como puedo de los dormitorios, me dirijo en la dirección en la que vi el lugar de mi interés, es raro, sigo viendo estudiantes en uniforme, he distinguido 3 en total, pero es raro, tal vez llegaron ayer. Ahora que recuerdo, debo leer el reglamento antes de entrar a clases, no quiero hacer algo que me meta en problemas sin estar enterada. ¿Qué es esto? ¿No debería haber llegado a una puerta grande?, aquí está un poco estrecho, llegue a una especie de pasillo, cerca hay árboles y parece que se puede transitar, estoy avanzando y llego a una esquina que dobla a la derecha, cuando giro visualizo un enorme patio, todo es tan tranquilo aquí. Hay una puerta pequeña cerca de aquí así que me dirijo hacia ella, está abierta y yo entro tímidamente en ella, no veo a nadie, esto me da miedo. Dios, ¿por qué me hiciste tan miedosa?, una vez en el interior veo otra puerta, estoy a punto de entrar pero no lo hago, por fin escucho algo, son voces, no, es un canto, un coro, eso lo sé porque siempre me ha gustado escuchar los coros católicos. Me acerco hasta mirarlas y me fascina, parecen ángeles con esos uniformes blancos, incluso la cabeza la llevan cubierta. Creo que ahora van a descansar porque se están dispersando, nadie ha tomado este rumbo pero prefiero salir de aquí, al menos hasta la primera puerta, aquí me recargo y canto la canción que acabo de escuchar, me he grabado sin dificultad la última parte, me gusta tanto cantar… y aquí siento que puedo hacerlo libremente, pero algo me impide seguir haciéndolo. He cerrado los ojos pero los abro para mirar, al hacerlo me sorprendo, hay alguien ahí, justo a mi lado y me está mirando, es una chica con el mismo uniforme que le vi a las integrantes del coro. Pero que pelo tan largo tiene, tan sedoso, tan atrayentemente oscuro, ella es… simplemente hermosa. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan sensual en una escuela católica? Aunque claro, no puede ser su culpa, ella se acerca a mí pero yo me hago hacia atrás, la he sorprendido con mi acción y se ha detenido, yo aprovecho eso para huir del lugar. ¿Estoy escapando? Lo hago, ¿pero por qué? Solo no puedo quedarme ahí , me ha escuchado, debe pensar que soy una demente, no me puse el uniforme para de salir de los dormitorios, claro que parecería sospechosa entre todas que si se uniformaron. Como el clima es algo frío, me he puesto un abrigo blanco y llevo una falda del mismo color, incluso los zapatos combinan, tal vez solo por eso no resalte tanto entre ellas que visten blanco también. No me he dado cuenta hasta ahora que me he cansado pero alguien me sigue, no necesito voltear para saber que es ella, ¿qué hago? Ya no voy a soportar más, casi alcanzo la esquina, tal vez si lo logro pueda esconderme… ahhh, otra vez no, el suelo se veía cada vez más cerca, claro, yo estaba yendo hacia él, me tropecé con una rama, auch, duele, creo que me lastime, con mucho esfuerzo me siento para revisar mi rodilla que es de donde proviene el dolor y efectivamente, estoy sangrando, después de todo no soy para nada atlética.

Como dejé de avanzar, ella me ha alcanzado, se está arrodillando frente a mí, también intenta recuperar el aliento, me mira con cierta ternura, luego mira mi rodilla y la toca, eso hace que me paralice, no porque me duela , no ha tocado la herida, es solo que… sus manos, están frías, claro es lógico tomando en cuenta el clima… sin decirme nada saca un pañuelo, trae bordadas unas iniciales aunque no logro verlas, lo coloca gentilmente en la herida , no puedo evitarlo, me quejo, ahora si duele "te duele" me dice, pero miento y niego con la cabeza, me da pena admitirlo, después de todo corrí para escapar de ella y ahora , dejo que me cure, valla cosa, pero… parece tan amable, me estoy sintiendo segura por primera vez en el día… no espera, no puedo, ella… no es como que valla a cuidar de mí toda la vida, aunque… me encantaría que lo hiciera, su presencia me gusta, ¡ah! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Oh, ese pañuelo, creo que no podrá usarlo más, se estiro un poco al atarlo a mi rodilla y es de… ¡seda! Se me había olvidado en donde estoy. Bueno, el mío es del mismo material pero… está sucio, olvidé dejarlo y cambiarlo por uno limpio "yo… te compraré otro" me has mirado con curiosidad, no tienes idea de que hablo "Tu pañuelo. Se arruinó" sonríes y mi corazón late precipitadamente, tu rostro es muy bello cuando lo adorna esa sonrisa tuya tan coqueta… bien… cuando no lo hace también pero… esa voz, esa canción, estas cantando, claro, eres del coro, me vuelves a mirar y sonríes levemente. Tu canto me ha hechizado porque, me he perdido en el, en lo bello de tu voz, pero te sigo como puedo, ohhh, que sensación. Cantar es… lo que más me gusta después de todo, y hacerlo contigo me hace sentir tan bien, podría hacerlo toda la vida.

Cuando terminamos creo que recuerdas que debes irte porque me miras y te vas. No quiero que te vayas pero, parece ser mi destino alejarme de aquellas con quien logro hablar. Buuu… regreso a mi cuarto, debo prepararme para mañana. Tomo esos gruesos libros y comienzo a leerlos, lo mejor es hacerlo de una vez, valla, estas reglas son entretenidas, no me cuesta avanzar con rapidez, en una hora he leído 100 páginas, si sigo así, para mañana ya los habré terminado. "las relaciones fuera del campus deben tener la aprobación de la escuela y de los guardianes" ahí van otra vez con ese tipo de cosas, moo. Ah, aquí dice que el coro de la escuela, nombrado el "Santo Coro" solo es formado por alumnas de Spica aunque siendo el único coro, participa en eventos de cualquiera de las 3 escuelas, debe ser duro para ellas. Espera, eso quiere decir que esa chica es de Spica, también parecía de mi misma edad, tal vez vuelva a verla, olvide preguntar su nombre, tampoco pregunto el mío… ¿Cómo, sistema de Etoile? La participantes deben presentarse en parejas, han de tener una profunda amistad que les permita llevar en conjunto el peso de tan importante cargo, ya veo, debe ser lindo tener a alguien así… Aquí también dice que existe un consejo estudiantil por escuela, 3 en total y que junto a la pareja Etoile, toman decisiones que involucran a toda la colina, cuando las representantes de cada escuela se reúnen, forman un grupo llamado… "Consejo Estudiantil Unido de Astraea"…Esta colina es bastante interesante.

Simplemente me perdí en mi lectura y el tiempo pasó volando, ¡ya se! Me probaré el uniforme, tomaré un baño antes, eso siempre me relaja. Este baño es muy cómodo, no es muy grande pero hay suficiente espacio para moverse, incluso hay una tina, amo bañarme en tina, aquí hay también muchos jabones y champo, me encanta como huele aquí dentro, el cuarto también es muy acogedor, me gusta, no quisiera salirme pero, quiero ver cómo me queda el uniforme, así que no me queda más opción que salir de la tina.

Este uniforme es bastante lindo, no esperaba que me quedara tan bien, si es un poco ajustado y la falda muy corta pero… me parece genial, en mi antigua escuela no tenía algo así. Bien, ahora que me lo he probado, debo quitármelo para no arrugarlo, entraré al baño para cambiarme, que lástima, me gustó tanto… aunque a partir de mañana podré usarlo diario, ahora entiendo porque esas chicas usan su uniforme aun en Domingo. Como sea, ahora a cambiarme… olvide meter ropa, hay no, si me pongo el uniforme otra vez lo voy a arrugar, ¿qué hago? Bien, tranquila Hikari, voy a… usar esta toalla, claro, solo debo envolverla en mi cuerpo y listo, ahora, me voy a apresurar, no quiero que llegue Nanto-chan y me vea así, no sería bueno que nos conociéramos de esa forma, he salido casi corriendo pero…. ¡Waah! ¿Otra vez en el suelo? Debió ser el agua que escurrió por mi pelo, el piso es de azulejo y yo estoy descalza. Mmmmh, esto es… cerré los ojos instintivamente y tengo frío en la espalda pero mi pecho se siente cálido y a mi cintura algo la abriga, mis labios están húmedos, están siendo masajeados, espera, no se supone que uno sienta esto cuando cae, ¿qué está pasando? Abro los ojos lentamente, esto es… este olor… espera, ¿no es esto…? ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy…? Estoy sobre alguien, pero si es… la chica del coro, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué está…? Besándome, espera, ¡¿me está besando?! ¿Por qué? ¡Reacciona Hikari! Esto es, hay no, no, lo que está a mi lado es… la toalla que traía envuelta, entonces… oh Dios, estoy en ropa interior. Lo que me abriga, lo que rodea mis caderas son… los brazos de esta chica. Este es… mi primer beso, porque tiene ella que tomarlo, pero… por que no puedo detenerla, se siente tan bien que, he puesto mis manos en sus hombros, y comenzado a corresponder el beso. Su aroma es adictivo y su aliento tan fresco… Hace frío pero, la temperatura de mi cuerpo me impide percibirlo. Podría estar así eternamente pero… pero, ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Por fin me separo de esta chica, ¿quién se cree que es?, solo se ha aprovechado de la situación, ya está, me he levantado, ahora estoy sentada. Ella ha abierto los ojos, me está viendo, ¿puedes notarlo? Estoy molesta, ¡tonta!, desvío la mirada, sus manos me han soltado también pero no me muevo hasta que oigo su risa, volteo y tiene dibujada una burlona sonrisa, no es la que me ha encantado antes, verla solo me molesta más.

"Así que el precioso ángel que encontré esta mañana me ha venido a buscar. Parece que te impresioné ¿eh? Aunque esperarme así es muy… atrevido de tu parte" ¿que ha dicho? ¿De qué habla? Yo no… ¿esperarla? Entonces ella es… Le grito en un arranque de nervios "¡Yo no te vine a buscar! Yo solo me tropecé, tu eres… una… atre…vida" Se a incorporada también, está sentada ahora, y yo… quedé a horcajadas de ella, ¡Estoy montada en ella! ¿¡Por qué!? Dios, olvide levantarme completamente, ahora la tengo a centímetros de mi rostro, sigue con esa risita molesta pero… ahora puedo ver sus ojos, esos ojitos coquetos que me matan… Más importante, debo levantarme, ya bastante comprometedor es que esté semidesnuda sobre ella. Creo que he comenzado a temblar, pero no tengo frío, al contrario, yo… debo pararme… yo, debo.¡ Ahhhh! BASTA, me levanto como puedo, o al menos lo intento, porque en cuanto me separo un poco de su cuerpo, me jala con tal fuerza que quedo aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Espera, no hagas eso, estas presionando algo que no debes, TODO lo que no debes… ¿qué estás? … Por qué… "mmmmgh", como se puede ser tan atrevida, me está besando otra vez, sus manos las tengo en mi nuca y sus labios en los míos, ¿qué me pasa? ¡Por qué te estoy abrazando! Solo no pude resistirme… eres tan… ¡no! Vete de mi cuarto, déjame. Yo ya tengo a mi… príncipe.

Por fin te cansaste de hurtar mis labios y me miras divertida, te sonrío con toda la ternura que puedo, creo que no es difícil hacértelo notar, lo veo en tus ojos, me incorporo completamente esta vez… y te abofeteo. ¡Sí! Lo hago "Eso es por el beso", me miras, aun tienes esa sonrisa que me está molestando, te abofeteo la otra mejilla, "eso es por el otro beso" creo que ahora si te sorprendí… oh ¿no? Ya te levantaste, caminas en mi dirección y eso me hace retroceder. Debo escapar, sí, debo hacerlo, espera, estoy en paños menores, y no creo que pueda llegar lejos así… hay no… caí en una cama, y tu… ¡ahhhhh! ¡Te estás aprovechando otra vez! Ahora estoy sobre una cama y tú me has aprisionado con tu cuerpo, no creo que tengas buenas intenciones, me quiero zafar pero… es inútil, tu cuerpo y mis nervios no me lo permiten. "Tus labios bien valen mil golpes" Que dices, ¿ahora tratas de ser amable? O es que así eres de atrevida.

Yo no quiero… no así, no ahora… te acercas a mí y yo comienzo a llorar, ¿estoy asustada? Por qué… siempre lloro cuando me asusto. Cuando lo notas te incorporas de inmediato "Yo… esto… yo no quize…" Sé que ahora te sientes culpable pero… de hecho lo eres, me levanto y me siento en la orilla de la cama, solo puedo continuar llorando. "Perdóname, no pensé que hubiera nadie dentro, sabía que alguien llegaría pero… lo había olvidado. Tu eres Konohana Hikari. Te miro apenas y estas sonrojada, ¿qué tienes? No me digas que es por los golpes que te di. Pero eso fue porque… te los merecías y… ¡Yo no te esperaba!, ¡menos en ropa interior! Y… ¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que te atrae cada vez que me buscas con la mirada! "Yo soy…" Sin darme cuenta me levanto, tu mejilla está más roja que antes y mi mano me duele. Te he golpeado por tercera vez desde que nos conocimos, use mucha fuerza esta vez "¡Pervertida!" Me miras al escuchar eso "qué…" te empujo y corro al baño, me encierro en él, ya no lloro pero, me siento tremendamente avergonzada y no puedo menos que gritarte "¡Te odio!" Estas ahí a fuera, lo sé, estoy recargada en la puerta y puedo sentir que te acercas, "¿Así?, pues a mí no me lo parece, ¿sabes?" Me estoy enfadando… otra vez, pero no te contesto, ya no lo haré, puedes perderte en algún lugar lejano si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí mientras tanto. "Está bien, lo siento, solo estaba jugando. Pero te juro que estoy tan sorprendida como tú, iba a entrar al baño cuando me caíste encima, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando hasta reponerme del golpe" que descarada eres "Lo primero pudo ser un accidente, ¿y lo segundo?" te ries "ah, bueno, es que te veías tan sexi que… no pude resistirme, perdóname ¿sí? Hay Hikari-chan, fue solo un beso, ya perdóname" Exploto ahora sí. "¡¿Solo un beso?! ¡Te robaste mi primer beso!" Me doy cuenta que acabo de decir algo innecesario, mi cara está completamente roja, no escucho que digas nada tampoco, ¿sigues ahí? No tenías por qué saberlo. ¿No dirás nada? "Saldré un momento para que te cambies, tengo que entregar unos papeles, tomate tu tiempo, tardaré un poco" Te escucho caminar, abrir y cerrar la puerta, puede ser una trampa pero… aun así salgo, no hay nadie, la toalla que tiré está colgada, y tu boina ya no está, seguro la recogiste, salió volando cuando nos caímos, la vi aunque no me preocupe por saber que era. En verdad se fue, pienso. Busco rápidamente mi ropa y me encierro en el baño una vez más. No puedo arriesgarme a pasar por lo mismo. Termino pero no salgo, pasan al menos 10 minutos hasta que lo hago. Observo la habitación y está vacía, "parece que no mintió" me digo, no quiero pensar en lo que paso pero lo hago, me estoy sonrojando y eso me hace hundirme otra vez entre las hojas de los reglamentos, quiero distraerme. Nuevamente pasa el tiempo sin que lo note, se ha hecho tarde pero parece que no volverá aún… ¿y yo que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué la estoy buscando? Bueno fuera que ya no regresara, suspiro profundamente, toco mis labios, me da vergüenza decirlo pero… tal vez, solo tal vez… me haya gustado… aunque no debo pensar en eso, me pregunto… ¿cómo besará ella?... Mis pensamientos se pierden recordando al príncipe, como se llamará… tal vez si le pregunto a… Yaya-chan. Así que ella era Nanto Yaya, y pensar que yo quería que fuéramos amigas. Su voz es tan bonita, me ha gustado tanto, me pregunto si… yo podría unirme al coro, aunque tendría que verla , pero aun así… igual vamos a dormir juntas… no espera, lo dije mal, solo compartiremos cuarto, ahhhh, ¿por qué tenía que conocerla así? ¿No pudo simplemente quedarse en el encuentro de la mañana? es cierto, su pañuelo, solo me lo quite, creo que con tanto movimiento se me ha inflamado la rodilla otra vez , ni siquiera me había preocupado por eso… supongo que ahora tendré oportunidad de recuperárselo, podría darle uno mío, aunque no, ya no quiero que tenga nada mío. Es una tonta… atrevida… es tan… se abre la puerta repentinamente y me sobresalto, es ella "hola, ya regresé" ¿crees que me importa? "Mira" no miraré. Estoy sobre mi cama leyendo boca abajo, te acercas y me extiendes una hoja, ¿qué es este papel? Veamos, dice… formulario, nuevo miembro de… "¡El Santo Coro!", me levanto impaciente, tú ya te has ido a sentar a tu cama, del otro lado, "Yaya-chan, esto es… "Ah, me entregaron los formularios para reclutar nuevos miembros, y llené uno para ti, solo tienes que firmarlo y ya está" ¿qué dices? No puede ser, como supiste que yo… "Tu voz es hermosa así que no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien más te tenga, le hable de ti a mi sempai y dijo que podías presentarte, solo te hará una pequeña prueba pero no te preocupes, lo lograrás, yo te ayudaré" ¿Hiciste eso por mí? Pero tú eres una… pervertida , no, después de todo, yo te caí encima, con poca ropa, no te justifico pero… antes fuiste muy amable conmigo , otra vez me siento segura contigo cerca, tal vez pueda confiar en ti… "¿No quieres unirte?" Has interpretado mis dudas, no es eso pero… "no sé qué hacer, nunca he estado en un coro" vienes hacia mí pero no me muevo, confío en ti. "Si, ya veo, los entrenamientos son muy rigurosos, pero creo que yo podría ayudarte" bueno, parece que puedes hacerlo, aceptaré "está bien" me das la espalda y te diriges a tu escritorio, buscas algo, una vez que lo encuentras lo sacas, me pregunto que será. Son papeles, regresas conmigo y puedo percibir tu loción, es muy penetrante, recuerdo haberla percibido cuando entré a este cuarto, me gusta… me entregas los papeles "Estas son todas la canciones que el coro practica y algunas más, la que tendrás que cantar es esta, ¿recuerdas? Lo has hecho antes" la hemos cantado Yaya-chan "¿quieres que practiquemos?" Quiero, quiero "Tal vez no deba molestarte, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer, apenas volviste de vacaciones y debes prepararte para mañana "me miras con intriga, ¿dije algo raro? "¿vacaciones?" desde luego, ¿Qué pasa? "Ah, claro, no de hecho solo fui a casa dos semanas, en realidad es rara la chica que pasa todas las vacaciones en casa, algunas ni siquiera salen" ¿qué? "Pero eso es…" sonríes "ah, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que la escuela jamás cierra y hay veces que debemos trabajar en vacaciones por los clubs, los concursos y eso, no es obligatorio. Además algunas chicas viven lejos y prefieren llegar antes a la escuela. En mi caso es porque mi sempai me pidió que asistiera a las prácticas, pronto habrá un concurso" creo que son muy rigurosos aquí "ya veo"

Comenzamos a ensayar y como lo has prometido no te separas de mí, los errores están invadiendo mi canto pero tú los corriges, estas muy cerca de mí pero no parece que tengas malos pensamientos, me gusta tu compañía cuando no eres atrevida, casi se me olvida lo que ha pasado antes, mmmm, tal vez pueda perdonarte… si me lo pides otra vez. No puedo con esta parte, me estoy desesperando "tranquila" ¿qué? "Si te desesperas no lograrás nada, mira, hazlo conmigo, esta parte solamente" Estás cantando, a ti te sale perfecta, me estoy envolviendo en tu canto, como puede ser tan noble una sola estrofa, no, es tu… corazón, en verdad te gusta cantar, le has dado calor a tus notas, ahora son tan cálidas que encienden mi corazón…. No puedo evitar buscar tu rostro, estás sonriendo mientras cantas, en verdad lo disfrutas, esto es lo que llaman pasión por el canto, te admiro Yaya-chan… esa sonrisa que tienes justo ahora , te hace ver más hermosa todavía , en verdad puedo amarla… u odiarla y preferiría evitar lo segundo "ahora tu" cielos, me perdí en mis cavilaciones, ¿qué dices? "¿crees poder hacerlo sola?" No. ¿Ya no vas a ayudarme? "Es solo que necesitas acostumbrarte a esa parte, ¿quieres que lo hagamos juntas antes?" Si, si, si… "Si no te molesta" solo sonríes con esa gentileza tuya tan atrayente "A mí me servirá también, no te preocupes, no te dejaré hasta que lo logres, ¿bien?" Yaya-chan, te abrazaría pero… ya me hiciste hacerlo antes. Comienzas otra vez… ¿desde el principio? Pero el problema es… me haces una seña para que te siga y así lo hago, siento que puedo cantar toda la vida, me estás guiando pero, aun así, me siento capaz de hacerlo. Debe ser tu influencia, recuerdo esta mañana, te veo sonreír y también lo hago, estamos llegando a esa parte, pero no le temo, ¿la estoy cantando? Wow, lo estoy haciendo, lo hago… ¡lo hice! "¡Lo logré Yaya-chan!" Estoy tan feliz, cuanto tiempo nos tomó, creí que no lo lograría jamás. Tu pecho es tan cálido y tus brazos me hacen sentir protegida, gracias Yaya-chan, jajaja, no toques mi pelo así, me haces cosquillas, se siente bien, cuando me abrazas se siente… ¿abrazar? Ahh, me estas abrazando otra vez, no, esta vez yo lo he hecho inconscientemente, me separo rápidamente de ti, otra vez la incomodidad de antes, espero que no intentes nada… "¿lo ves? Solo necesitabas relajarte, ahora solo tienes que practicar y practicar, ya sabes que SI puedes" No has dicho nada sobre el abrazo, solo te acomodas tu gorro, casi te lo tiro cuando me lance a… tus brazos. No hiciste nada, ¿de veras estabas jugando antes? Pero… era mi primer beso, ¿solo lo tomas y ya? No me importa tampoco, si no es con la persona a la que quieres, no vale, "gracias, me has ayudado mucho otra sonrisa, una amable, me pregunto cuál es tu verdadera cara. No has notado mi descontento "Te ayudaré tanto como pueda para borrar esa mala imagen que tienes de mí, sé que no hemos tenido la mejor presentación pero…" se te caen los papeles y te agachas a recogerlos, no puedes levantar el último, ¿no es desesperante que se aferren de esa manera al suelo? Bajo para ayudarte pero al intentar doblar mi rodilla derecha, la que me raspé esta mañana, caigo, el dolor se hace presente, está inflamada y la sangre parece intentar fluir, no es muy grande la herida, pero parece que desde el principio el golpe fue certero en alguna zona sensible, no le he tenido el cuidado debido, perdón rodilla. "Hikari, no me digas que se ha inflamado así por la caída de hace rato. Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta, ven, vamos, siéntate en la cama, te curaré" lo harás, y… puedes quitar el dolor, no sé si es porque ahora soy consciente de mi lección pero… me está punzando la rodilla, caminar se está volviendo doloroso. Me llevas a la cama y regresas a tu lado del cuarto, de nuestro cuarto, regresas con una venda, ¿eso es pomada? No presiones mientras la colocas ¿quieres? "Es árnica, mamá siempre me manda cosas como estas, le he dicho que no necesito tantas pero… ella es así" me estás hablando de tu madre ahora "¿te llevas bien con ella?" la mía solo me abandonó aquí y se fue "bueno, la adoro y ella a mí, si, nos llevamos bien" no es que valla a extrañar la frialdad de mi madre pero… ahhh (suspiro) auch, la pomada está fría "aunque es muy celosa" y tiene por qué, pareces muy coqueta "donde hay celos hay amor" y eres muy afortunada por tener una madre así, te envidio "pues si… eso parece. Resiste un poco ¿de acuerdo? Voy a vendarte para que no tengas molestias mientras duermes, solo debes cobijarte bien y así lo inflamado bajará. Mantener caliente el músculo ayudará bastante, estarás bien, la pomada también está trabajando. Listo" no duele y… casi puedo mover el pie, eres buena… tal vez si cambie mi opinión de ti "gracias Yaya-chan, eres muy amable" se ha oscurecido, al final no terminé de leer el reglamento y me falta ensayar, debo pararme ahora… "de ninguna manera señorita, debes acostarte, no te preocupes por la prueba, ahora estás lista, solo recuerda como lo hemos hecho, yo estaré ahí contigo" eso es… "¿conmigo?" me he emocionado sin saber por qué "Si. Ya sé, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos con el primer encuentro y esta última plática? Olvidemos lo demás. Comencemos de nuevo, ¿estás de acuerdo?" ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Olvidar mi… primer beso?, incluso el segundo y todo lo demás… simplemente ¿olvidarlo? Parece que tú ya lo has hecho ¿no? Claro, seguro acostumbras hacer eso con cualquiera, eres… eres… ¡Ahhhg! "¡Baka!" Mi mano duele aún más que mi rodilla, me arde. ¿Tu cara está bien, señorita insensible? "Pero que… Hikari…" casi susurras mi nombre, yo me meto bajo las sábanas, me envuelvo en ellas y te doy la espalda, esta no es mi piyama pero, no me molestará esta ropa para dormir, hice bien en ponerme short, mi sudadera se arrugará un poco pero, no puedo quitármela ya, no quiero saber más de ti por esta noche. Claro, olvida. Yo no olvidaré tu descaro, ni tu insensibilidad… ni tus labios…

* * *

_Pobre Yaya-chan, espero que su mejillas amanezcan completas, en fin, intentaré no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, no recuerdo el nombre así que no lo anunciaré, espero les haya gustado y me dejen saber su opinión sobre él, Gracias._


End file.
